


Attire

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Vergil attempted to feign indifference, regarding him with an arched eyebrow.“Is this a recent new interest?”Quin simply shrugged and wriggled out from underneath him to settle more snugly into the bed. He knew he was looking like a treat with his long hair loose and spilling along the pillows, and the oversized white t-shirt that barely covered the panties which in turn just barely wrapped around his balls and cock.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Quin (short for Quintus) is my OC. He is a demon and Vergil's mate.
> 
> This is just smut lol

Quin fumbled with the doorknob behind him while Vergil pressed against him, lips hungry and demanding, and nearly lost his balance as the door swung open with the force of their weight and banged loudly against the wall. Paying no attention to the hole it surely made, they stumbled blindly towards their bed. 

He grinned into the kiss as Vergil shoved him into the mattress, and he tilted his head to let him nibble down his neck. Sharp teeth grazed over his sensitive mate mark, sending sparks down his spine. He restrained his own giddiness, lying comfortably as Vergil hastily and, surprisingly, unbuttoned his jeans without tearing through the denim. Quin watched with relish as he felt fingers slip down to the waistband of his underwear and stop abruptly. Vergil lifted his head from the juncture of his neck just enough to glance up at him before looking down. Quin was wearing lacy lavender panties. 

The gleeful demon trembled slightly with the effort to hold back his laughter while Vergil slowly peeled off his jeans, still staring at the new attire. After a few seconds, his eyes trailed back up the length of Quin’s body, and Quin licked his lips at the raw hunger in his eyes. Still, Vergil attempted to feign indifference, regarding him with an arched eyebrow.

“Is this a recent new interest?” 

Quin simply shrugged and wriggled out from underneath him to settle more snugly into the bed. He knew he was looking like a treat with his long hair loose and spilling along the pillows, and the oversized white t-shirt that barely covered the panties which in turn just barely wrapped around his balls and cock. Vergil’s gaze flickered downwards briefly before he crawled up to him with a smirk and drew him into another searing kiss. 

Soft moans escaped Quin’s throat as hands roamed up his torso, bunching up the threadbare shirt, and pinching at his pert nipples. Shuddering against waves of arousal, he carded one hand through Vergil’s hair while carefully unbuttoning his vest with the other. Their tongues were entangled as their hands explored one another’s bodies as if they hadn’t done this countless times already. Quin felt a little buzz of triumph when Vergil had to pull away for air first. He chased after his lips nipping none-too-gently as he pulled back. 

With a low growl Vergil attacked his neck again, determined in leaving bright lasting marks along his collar bone. Quin managed to get him out of his vest while gasping and squirming against the harsh love bites before relaxing back into the pillows again. He was going to remove his own shirt, but instead Vergil left it bunched up and kissed down his navel. Quin bit his lip as the giddiness from before rose up again. He was getting rather painfully hard, but kept still anyways, letting Vergil take his time as he licked along the waistband of the lacy panties. With one last wet kiss, Vergil straightened up and leaned back, eyes raking down Quin’s frame. 

“Like what you see?” Quin asked in a breathy voice and grinned at the impressive self restraint Vergil was displaying. He had half expected the panties to be ripped off already.

“Not bad,” Vergil replied in a husky tone as he pulled Quin’s thighs farther apart, caressing the soft skin there with his thumbs. His gaze lingered on a wet spot that formed over the tip of the straining member.

“I appreciate the appreciation, but are you going to fuck me or just stare at me?” Quin drawled.

Returning the smirk along with a predatory gleam in his eyes, Vergil bent down again and licked slowly along his constrained shaft. Quin’s eyes widened slightly and he tipped his head back with a groan. He hadn’t quite expected this and it was nice. A delicious heat wrapped around his member and the wetness slowly soaked through the lace as Vergil sucked him slowly, making him moan with delight and sending shivers up his spine. The way the lace still trapped him while he was still hard and wet, and the panties were probably beyond repair, it was a filthy mess and Quin loved it. He let out an over exaggerated moan.

“Oh, Vergil, fuck me. Fill me up with your thick cock-” he broke into giddy laughter at his own words and at Vergil’s deadpan expression as he pulled away and glared at him.

“How uncouth of you…”

“Says the one slobering over my lovely lingerie. Anyway, do you need more convincing? Oh, baby-”

“Shut up. I’m going,” Vergil cut him off, though his lips twitched in an amused smile as he took off his own pants and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Quin couldn’t help the giggles even as he moaned softly while Vergil prepared him. 

“What?” Vergil asked in a voice that was mildly annoyed with a touch of embarrassment. 

“You seem to really like these panties,” Quin grinned and bit his lip as Vergil inserted another finger. Rather than removing the underwear, he had simply pulled the fabric aside to reach his entrance. Quin groaned as a thought occurred to him. “I could get you a pair, if you want.”

Vergil simply snorted and coated himself with lube. Quin had to admit he was pleasantly surprised at how things had turned out. He hadn’t expected Vergil to like the attire so much, not only the lacy panties, but the oversized shirt still hadn’t been removed. His eyebrows rose as his thighs were pushed up a bit closer to his chest and the fabric was tugged aside just enough to expose him. He was beginning to wonder if Vergil had some sort of clothes kink. 

With heavy lidded eyes and shaky breaths, he watched as Vergil carefully pushed into him. Both of them moaned with relief and waited for a few moments, lips just a hair’s width apart again and panting heavily. Quin coaxed him into another kiss, driving his tongue deep in his mouth and drawing out a moan. When they broke apart, Vergil caught his hands, fingers threaded together, and pressed them into the mattress as he rolled his hips at a steady pace. Quin wrapped his legs around Vergil’s waist tightly, goading him to thrust harder and faster, breathing out words of encouragement. 

The panties were becoming far too constraining and Quin tugged against Vergil’s grip to no avail. His effort was quickly forgotten, however, when a burst of pleasure coursed through him, making his eyelids flutter. “Right there,” he whispered, gasping as Vergil nailed the same spot over and over. 

Finally, his hands were released and his thighs were pushed up towards his chest in a bruising grip. He knew Vergil was watching the way the panties were stretched around his cock as he slid into him and the way the waistband was digging just slightly into Quin’s hips. He reached down, considering just tearing off the underwear when Vergil panted, “Don’t. Keep them on.”

Quin couldn’t help laughing breathlessly, but complied anyways and clutched at the sheets around him. Lube had ended up trapped between the soaked silk and his member, making a just decent enough wet friction, though he still preferred Vergil’s hands. He pulled Vergil down by the shoulders and bit down on the mate mark, making him groan and thrust harder. They were both close and Quin had resigned to keeping on the damn panties as he clenched down around Vergil, eliciting more moans and breathless curses.

“Quin,” he gasped and leaned back just enough to stare at him with dark hazy eyes. 

Quin rose up to nip at his ear as he whispered, “Do you like me wearing these? Ruin them for me.” His breath left him as he was shoved back, and nearly bent in half as Vergil leaned his weight into him and thrust erratically. Quin moaned at the sight of the taut lacy material that was already plenty ruined with lube, saliva, and his precome. He threw his head back as Vergil palmed his member and the wound up coil in him burst with pleasure. He vaguely registered Vergil gasping out his name as he spilled inside him, rolling his hips deeply. 

They panted heavily for a while and Quin sighed softly as Vergil pulled out and rolled to his side. A low purr rumbled in Quin’s chest as he felt the panties finally being taken off and a few minutes later, a warm towel cleaning the mess off of him. He rolled over and realized that he was still wearing the oversized t-shirt. With weary limbs, he tossed it somewhere off the bed and settled down again, watching as Vergil laid beside him. It was nice to see his usually stoic mate content and relaxed with a faint smile playing on his lips. Their eyes met and Quin smirked deviously.

“What?” Vergil asked with some trepidation in his voice.

“So, did you want a pair? They’re clearly very durable and very soft. I think they come in this lovely baby blue color.”

Vergil rolled his eyes and turned away before Quin finished his sentence.

“I’m serious!”

“Goodnight, Quin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will Vergil get a pair of panties? Who knoooows. Huhuhu


End file.
